Save Me Before it's to Late
by StarLightning143
Summary: After two years of peace, the Titans go through a different type of danger, but what happens when Raven gets captured during a fight? Will they find out who took her? What do they want with her? Does Robin have feelings for Raven? Please Rated T for Couples be announced later in
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story of mine. I had gotten inspired by many, many songs. I'm a big music lover and when I listened to the songs, I heard a story about Raven within them. Also, please be kind, I was trying to find some information for a hypothesis for my science class. I hope you'll enjoy this. Please R&R. Also, for every chapter, I'll write one line from each song and you'll have to guess. Be warned, I'll probably use the same song more than once.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and if I did, I would have totally gotten Robin and Raven together by season three or four. Anyway, hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

It was a dark, chilly night in Jump City. But in one dark alleyway, was one strange man. He disappeared into the ground, taking him to the underworld.

"I am here to speak with him." His deep voice spoke to the guards, who let him pass by. He continued walking, his footsteps heavy as he reached his destination.

"Well, it's a pathetic excuse of a villain." Another voice spoke, making him stop in his tracks.

"I assure you, I am most certainly not a pathetic excuse until you hear my plan." His voice spoke, trying to keep it calm and steady.

"Why would I be interested in your plan?" The other man spoke.

"It evolves something we both want. Back when she was seventeen she was merely disobeying your wishes. Now that she is nineteen, she is more powerful and she could give you what you've wanted." He began, stopping when he saw the interest spark in his companion.

"Go on..."

* * *

It was a normal day in Jump City as patrons bustled along the streets, businessmen and women trying to get to work while kids tried to get to school.

Over at the 'T' shaped tower, the Titans were busying themselves; trying to agree on what to make for breakfast.

"Alright, we have to agree between waffles and pancakes. What should we have?" He asked as he put on an apron. Being twenty four, he was the oldest of the Titans and was like a big brother to all the Titans.

Even though some were in their early twenties and late teens, they still fought crime together and still lived in the tower together.

Their leader, Robin walked in hand in hand with his girlfriend of three years Starfire. Their years together have changed them. Robin was twenty one, grew his hair out and had muscles, which made all the fan girls drool and was 6"4 and handsome. But once they saw Starfire's eyes glow green, they backed off. Starfire was twenty one, had gotten a little more curvier but she understood English than she did when they were still teens.

"We'll take pancakes Cy." Robin spoke as he let go of the hand that Starfire was holding and went to the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of water and drank it as Beast Boy and his girlfriend Terra came down the stairs.

"I'll have anything that has tofu in it." Beast Boy spoke as he sat down and Terra sat down beside him.

"Pancakes is fine with me." Terra spoke as she reached her hand towards BB's and laced their hands together.

BB and Terra had been together for two years, and were the youngest of the Titan. Beast Boy was eighteen and Terra was eighteen, so they were still considered Teen Titans to civilians.

"Coming right up! Where's Rae at?" Cy asked as he mixed the batter together.

"I'll go see what's up." Robin said, leaving the kitchen and headed up to Ravens room. When he reached her door, he raised his fist but slightly hesitated. He shook it away and knocked.

When the door opened, he saw Raven still in her pajamas, her now long violet hair in a messy bun as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Robin? What are you doing?" She asked him, letting out a yawn as she leaned against the door frame.

"Cy wants you down for breakfast. Are you ok Rae?" He said, noticing her tiredness right away.

"Well lets see, being across the hall and being next door to the couples isn't pleasing." Raven said, shooting him a glare, causing him to blush.

"Oh...um...sorry?" He said making it sound more like a question.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Tell Cy I'll be down in a it. I need to shower and change." Raven said, stepping into the room and closed the door behind her.

Robin stood in the hallway, not moving from his spot and thought about the choice of pajamas Raven chose, a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top.

_Has Raven been that beautiful? How come I never noticed her before? Why am I asking myself these questions? _Robin shook his head, clearing the thoughts away from his mind as he finally moved from his spot.

When he came down, he saw Starfire putting mustard on her pancakes as Terra and Beast Boy served each other bites. He sat down next to Starfire and stopped her in time from putting mustard on his own stack of pancakes.

"Yo Robin. What did Rae say?" Cyborg asked as he poured more batter onto the griddle.

"She said she'll be down. She needed to shower and change." Robin said as he began pouring syrup on his pancakes.

"Alright." Cyborg said as he focused on the pancakes on the griddle. As everyone ate, Robin heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned and saw Raven walking in the kitchen. She wore her usual black leotard with her blue cape, and with her longer hair, she pinned it so that it was at her shoulders.

"Hey Rae! Grab yourself a plate and here are a few hot off the griddle just for you." Cyborg said as Raven grabbed a plate and handed it to Cyborg as he placed four pancakes on her plate.

"Thanks Cy." Raven said as she headed to the table. Raven was still technically a Teen Titan, being nineteen. She grew a few inches and was now 5"7. Her feminine curves have grown curvier, which grabbed all the boy's attention. She had full control of her emotions ever since her father had tried to take over the world.

When Raven began eating, the alarm went off, making Robin jump up and go see.

"Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth are attacking downtown. Titans, GO!" He said as everyone ran towards the door. Cy grabbed Raven, who was in the middle of taking a bite when he grabbed her and carried her away.

"What the hell?" Raven yelled as Cyborg placed her down when they were outside the tower.

"Sorry Rae. Duty calls." Cyborg said just as Starfire flew above him and started carrying him towards the scene.

Raven sighed as she pulled her hood up and began flying behind Starfire.

_I can never enjoy a descent morning now can I? _Raven asked herself as she continued flying, but suddenly got a strange feeling as she continued flying towards the crime scene.

When they arrived, the first thing she saw was Robin being tossed towards her, catching her off guard as Robin crashed into her, causing them both to fall over.

"The hell Robin?" Raven asked, breathing heavily, not realizing that he was heavy.

"Mammoths fault." Robin explained as he got up, extending his hand out towards her, which she took as he helped her up.

Raven flew towards Jinx, who just shocked Cyborg and made him collapse.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven said, causing a black portal to engulf Jinx, until everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry for** this** long wait. But it was homecoming week and since I'm a freshman, I had to be initiated by a senior which wasn't really bad. Anyway, I really appreciate the reviews and the follows and favorites. Thanks again for the follows, faves, and , please R&R.**

* * *

_Time won't heal this damage anymore._

After the fight against Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx, Robin handed Gizmo to an officer as Cyborg handed Jinx to another and Mammoth climbed into the back of the prison truck.

"Thank you Titans. Once again, with your help, the city is now safe." The chief said, shaking Robin's hand.

"Always a pleasure." Robin said before turning and leaving. He approached the rest of the Titans, barely catching Starfire when she jumped into his arms.

"We've done it friends! We have defeated the evil ones again!" Starfire said, letting go of Robin's neck as she stretched her arms out and laced their fingers together.

"Where's Raven?" Robin asked, noticing the dark one missing from their group. Everyone shrugged their shoulders, not knowing where Raven was.

"I remember her coming in when Jinx shocked me. I figured that Raven could handle her so I left and went to help Terra and Beast Boy with Mammoth. And that wa the last time I saw her." Cyborg said.

"Well, she was fighting Jinx, so that might mean that Jinx teleported her to another place around here. We'll all spilt up. Terra and Cyborg, you take the city. Star and Beast Boy, take the skies and check the mountains. I'll try to contact her communicator. And I'll take the outer and smaller cities around here. Titans Go!" Robin commanded and head back to the tower.

He pulled out his communicator, "Raven, are you there? Raven?" He said into the communicator. He snapped it shut when she didn't answer and went to the garage.

He grabbed his helmet off the hook on the wall and hopped on his motorcycle. He pulled it on and started his motorcycle. The garage open and Robin drove out of the tower, heading to the outer parts of the city.

* * *

_"I was raised by the monks of Azarath."_

_"I was protected by my friends." _

_"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" _Raven's eyes snapped open, making her breathe heavily and wipe sweat from her brow. She huffed and looked around the room, only light showing was the light above her.

"Where am I? Is someone there?" Raven yelled, hoping someone would hear her yelling.

She huffed and leaned against the wall, sliding down it and sat back on the floor.

_Where am I? Last thing I remember was fighting Jinx...Wait a minute. Jinx! She's the one who teleported me here._

"Jinx, wherever you are. You better show yourself or I'll kick your ass!" She shouted.

Raven heard footsteps coming, making her stand up and get into a fighting stance. When the door opened, she dropped her stance and leaned against the wall as the person approached.

"No, no. You're supposed to be gone. Why are you here?" Raven yelled, noticing the door closed.

"Calm down pretty bird. I sent the H.I.V.E down to fight so I could capture you." He said, stopping in front of her.

"Why? What do you want from me?" Raven asked, her eye's glowing as her powers became suddenly stronger. She realized this and stopped, leaning against the wall and slid back down to the ground.

"No. No, he can't be here either." Raven gasped, suddenly feeling tears coming to her eyes.

"Yes, my child. He is here also, and we need your help."

"You won't get away with it, Slade." Raven said.

* * *

After searching for hours, the Titans collapsed on the couch; Beast Boy sitting on the couch as Terra laid down on the couch and rested her head on his lap, Cyborg sitting down next to them, Starfire sitting on top of a counter, and Robin sitting in a chair by the dining room.

"So, no one found a trace of Raven anywhere?" Robin asked, standing up and started pacing in front of them; deep in thought as he began to stroke his chin.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Aright, we'll start up again tomorrow morning." Robin said, but was cut off by small groans.

"Dude, we're tired. If Jinx did teleport her somewhere, she'll come back." Beast Boy said, nudging Terra slightly as she got up and they walked to his room.

"Yeah man. She'll be fine. She's a Titan." Cyborg said before getting up and going to his room.

"Robin, let us go to bed." Starfire spoke, standing up and walking over to Robin, reaching for his hand and tried to pull him from the living room. Robin shrugged off the gesture.

"I'm sorry Star. But, I'm planning on staying up late, trying to find some leads on Raven's disappearance..." Robin said, but stopped talking when he noticed the sad look on her face.

"Robin, do you have the crush on friend Raven?" Starfire asked suddenly, making Robin give her a shocked look on her face.

"What? What makes you think that?" Robin asked, trying not to sound sheepish.

"I sense that you have some feelings for Raven. The same feelings that you have for me." Starfire said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry Star. I still love you and nothing will change that." Robin said, cupping her face and gave her a small kiss. When they broke apart, Robin felt strange.

_Why does kissing Star feel so different now? _He asked himself.

"Go to bed. I'll join you later." Robin said.

Starfire nodded her head and headed towards his room. Robin sighed as he went to the secret room, pulling out some files and sat back down at the table and began reading them.

* * *

**A/N: Here's your new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.**

**-StarLightning**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry for** **the long wait. I hope I made it up to you all with this chapter. Anyway, I realized I rushed the first couple of chapters and I'm sorry. I'll try to not rush them in the next few chapters. Please R&R.**

* * *

_The clock ticks life away_  
_ (It's so unreal)_

Robin stayed up, going over the last few reports of kidnapped victims. He read them and realized that they were not the same case as how Raven disappeared.

_This is helpless. These reports don't relate to the way that Raven disappeared. _Robin thought to himself as he put the files away. He walked over to the big computer, which showed every part of the city.

He maneuvered the joint, moving it to the spot where they were fighting. He put the tapes back six hours ago, watching the scene. He watched normal patrons walking along the street, then watched the H.I.V.E appear.

A few minutes later, the team appeared and he watched himself be thrown by Mammoth and crash into Raven, knocking them both to the ground. He blushed at the sight, realizing how they looked after he crashed into her. He watched himself help her up.

The next few parts caught his attention, watching them play. He saw Raven go towards Cyborg and Jinx and saw that Cyborg was shocked by Jinx. When Raven appeared, he backed off and went to Mammoth.

_His alibi checks out. He did go to Mammoth since I backed off and decided to help Star fight Gizmo. _Robin thought as he continued watching the video. He saw the black energy appear, but a dark figure had come up behind her, hitting her head as she collapsed on the ground. The person tied her up and threw her over their shoulder and disappear into the ground.

_Wait, did I just see that? Can it be him? No, it couldn't be...unless. _Robin re-watched the tapes, but this time in slow motion. He watched it and saw the person turn a slight angle, showing a symbol on him. Robin paused it and took a snap shot and printed it out.

When it printed, he went to the table and turned on the magnifying glass and placed the photo under it.

Robin gasped, letting go of the picture as he leaned against the table.

_He's back. He really is back. He took Raven. Don't worry Rae, we'll save you from Slade once again._

* * *

Raven struggled against the wall chains, keeping her powerless. She swung herself back and forth, hoping the chains would loosen and snap. But with no avail, the chains were still intact with the wall.

"Slade, get your slimy ass in here! Get me unhooked from these chains!" Raven yelled, knowing full well that he was standing outside the door. She heard him chuckle evilly, making her even more angry.

"Hush dear child. You'll soon be down, but you'll be taken somewhere more special. A special place that will help me with my plan." He spoke with his deep, monotone voice.

Raven's amethyst eyes widened, hoping her powers were back. She focused her energy on them, but still didn't feel them break the chain.

_Robin, wherever you are. Please hurry. Slade is the one who has captured me. Hurry. _She said in her mind, telepathically sending it to Robin's mind before Slade opened the door.

* * *

Robin awoke suddenly, almost hearing a message from Raven in his mind. He heard it again, saying who captured her and to hurry and save her.

He threw off the blanket around his legs and threw his legs over the edge, sitting on the bed. He had his head on the palms of his hands which his elbows were resting on. He breathed heavily; sweat covering his face.

He felt the bed move, but didn't hear Starfire sit up and crawl over to him. He felt her arms circle around his shoulders, holding him as if she was trying to comfort him.

"Robin, why did you suddenly wake up? Did you have what you call a nightmare?" She asked, nuzzling her head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Star. Just go to sleep." He assured her, patting her arm.

Star let him go and crawled back to her spot. Robin heard the bed move and Starfire pulling the covers on herself.

_Why did Raven send me this? Is he planning something. Since we have a lead, I better investigate it more. _Robin thought as he stood up, only to feel Starfire's hand reach out and grasp his.

"Robin, please. Go back to sleep. I'm worried, we're all worried." Star said, her voice low and full of concern.

Robin sighed, sitting back on the bed. He gave in and sat back down. He laid back down and pull the blanket up. He felt Starfire cozying up to him, making him wrap an arm around her, letting sleep fall upon him.

* * *

Slade came into the room, making Raven look away. She heard him approach, making her slightly shake.

"Calm down my little bird. You will be thankful for this one day." He said as he stopped in front of her. He reached a hand to her, cupping her chin and turned her face towards him.

"What are you talking about? I will never be thankful for this!" Raven yelled, turning her head away from his hand.

"Don't worry. I'll change your mind soon. But now, you must eat and rest. Tomorrow will be a big day for you." Slade said, unlocking the chain and roughly grabbed her arms.

He lead her out of the room and into another room where there was a bed and a tray of food. He pushed her inside the room and closed the door and locked it. Raven turned around, banging on the door.

"You better let me out!" Raven yelled.

She felt her stomach grumble, making her stop and go to the food. She saw a bowl of soup, some crackers, and a cup of tea on the tray.

_Might as well just eat, since I didn't get to finish my breakfast. _Raven thought as she began eating.

* * *

Slade heard the spoon clinking against the bowl, making him smirk in his mind.

_That's right little bird. You'll be our slave soon. If everything goes well and the Titans don't find you soon. _He thought to himself as he began to walk away.

He went to a bigger room, going through the floor and went to the great one.

"Well, has been cooperating?" He asked him when he approached.

"Yes, so far. But pretty soon, we'll go through the transformation phase soon. Then, she'll be in our control." Slade said, starting an evil laugh as he said the last the word. His assistance began laughing with him.

_This plan will prevail! I'll make sure of it. _Slade thought to himself as he turned to leave.


	4. Quick Author's Note from SkyLight342

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's StarLightning143's friend, SkyLight342! Your writer has had some difficulties writing her stories as of late. This is because currently, her internet is down making her unable to upload any new chapters. She apologizes for the inconvenience for you all as she knows you all want to read the next chapters of these stories. She will get on and start writing as soon as she can! Thanks**

**~SkyLight342**


End file.
